It's time to go to America, everyone!
by biancajewel
Summary: A lot of anime peoplz are in this story. You may not recognize all of them, but,please, R&R!CCS,Inuyasha,Oh my Goddess, and Rayearth go to America for the summer! Read this exciting story and watch the it slowly unfold...
1. Default Chapter

It's time to go to America, everyone!

By: Biancajewel

Okay… before we start this story, I need to tell you guys something. This story is mixed up. There's gonna be all kinds of characters in this story: People from Magic Night Rayearth, Oh My Goddess, Inuyasha, and (duh!) Cardcaptor Sakura. This story is humorous, romantic, and it contains action/adventure. Get ready, people! (Those titles in parentheses tell you what character is in what story.)

Chapter 1: Meet the Family

Amazing. The last bell for school ended. Sakura wasn't ready yet… but, it was. There she was, walking out of school. She hadn't expected it to come so soon…

When she came home, Mokona (Rayearth) bounced up to her. "Pou!" he said happily.

"Hi Mokona," sighed Sakura. She walked towards the living room, and she dropped her bag on the floor. Instantly, the door opened, and Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meilin walked in.

"Wow…" said Tomoyo, looking dazed.

"You, too?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, if you know what I'm thinking."

"It's the end of school already," stated Meilin flatly.

"Yep," replied Sakura grimly.

The door opened again and Skuld strolled into the room. She had long black hair and her face on each side had symbols. Well, not exactly SYMBOLS, but I dunno how to describe it. (Oh my goddess!)

"Hey, guys," she said cheerily. "No more school!"

"Yeah… no…more," said Syaoran. He was kind of dazed, too.

"Want tea?" offered Skuld.

"Sure," said Sakura.

"Pou!"

"BellDANDY!" yelled Skuld. "TEA!"

"Coming, Skuld, no need to be so vicious." (Oh, my goddess!) The door slid open and a tall girl with a kind smile and long, grey-white hair tied up in a ponytail came in. She, too, had symbols on her forehead and cheek; it was a diamond. She nodded, and set the tea tray down.

The door flung open, and a grumbling and growling Umi (Rayearth) came in, and she threw her bag to the ground.

"I couldn't pinch Clef's cheek today," she said glumly.

Belldandy blinked. "Well… why don't you not think about it?"

Urd came in the room.(Oh, my goddess!)

"Suckers," she was mumbling, and when she caught sight of everyone, she nodded, and said, "Hey," and strolled out, still muttering, "Suckers. Stupid suckers!"

Skuld was tense for a moment. Then, suddenly, she screamed, "Urd! I'll get you for THIS!" She shrieked, and ran out of the room shouting.

"Syaoran, you were quiet for a long time," remarked Sakura.

"Damn," he whispered to himself. "Damn, damn, damn!"

"What?" asked Sakura.

"N-nothing," he said quickly, and continued muttering, "Damn!"

"Damn yourself, Cookie."

"Stop calling me cookie, you bastard!" yelled Syaoran.

"Shut UP!" Inuyasha swore, and they both trampled out of the room, glowering at each other.

"Still the same, eh?" Kagome entered the room, slipped off her bag, and went over to pet Mokona.

"Yup," said Sakura.

"Are we going anywhere this summer?" demanded Shippo, who had just came into the room.

"Yes," said Belldandy, and she, Kagome, Umi, and Sango, who had just walked in, exchanged secret smiles.

"Where?" asked Sakura quizzically.

"I can't tell you yet," Belldandy smiled again.

Hikaru came in with Clef, and she was pouting, and her red hair bobbed up and down. (Rayearth).

"CLEF!" screamed Umi, and she ran over to him. He ducked, but he missed, and received a pinch on the cheek.

"You should respect the elders," said Clef, rubbing his cheek.

"You sound like Eriol," Sakura joked.

"Duh," said Hikaru sarcastically.

"You're smaller than me," objected Umi, grinning at herself.

"Yeah, you are, even though you're like two hundred something already," a voice chimed in.

"Fuu!" exclaimed Umi, and she ran over to the girl with short green hair.

SLAP!

"Miroku, you pervert!" shrieked Sango.

"B-but," protested Miroku.

"Shut up," ordered Kagome, and he did. Sakura, Meilin, Umi, Fuu, Hikaru, Shippo, and even Belldandy and Clef a little, giggled.

"Not funny," snarled a darker, and deeper voice.

"I think so," remarked another voice.

"My Kagome! Where is she?"

"Shut up, you wolf dung."

"You shut up, too-serious-girl."

"All of you be quiet!"

"No, why should we listen to YOU, Naraku?" Two voices said.

"Hey, it rhymes! You, Naraku, you, Naraku… I like it." Then he started singing.

"Shut up."

"You, Naraku, you, Naraku…"

"SHUT UP!" two voices yelled.

"Make me!"

"It's two against one, so we win, dummy!"

"Oh ho, but you gotta catch me first."

"Argh!"

"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta…"

"STOP, Kouga, you are out of the world weird."

"O-kee, do-kee," he chanted out.

Conversation ends with a loud mutter of disapproval.

Everyone started to laugh again.

"Oh, dear, time has gone by quick," said Belldandy, checking her watch. "I need to make dinner."

"I'll help," Kagome, Umi, Fuu, and Sango offered.

"Okay," Belldandy smiled, turned to the others and said, "You can go up to your rooms now. I'll call you when it's dinner time."

Summer Summer Summer Summer

Well, I hope you liked the beginning! Next chappy coming up soon! And, please, REVIEW, peoplz, REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	2. sorry everyone!

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry! I am a bit discouraged 'cause I've gotten no reviews yet, and I think this story is kinda bad and everything, so I might not write it anymore… if I get encouraged or I get reviews, then I just MIGHT continue this story. But… no one reviews, or they think it is bad, then I won't write this anymore. All of the other stories I've read were so much better than mine, so I feel discouraged. Wahhh! We'll see if I write next time… but I can't think of anything and I feel discouraged and I've got no reviews. (sniff) okay then. Bye….


End file.
